DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) This application consists of a five-point sleep education plan which includes the following approaches: 1) establishment of a comprehensive medical school curriculum on sleep and sleep disorders with an evaluation of its impact; 2) establishment of Level II sleep training within the pulmonary fellowship, with the ultimate goal of establishing a sleep disorders fellowship; 3) development of a medical center-wide multidisciplinary sleep and sleep disorders curriculum which encompasses both undergraduate and post-graduate education, and collection of data about this activity; 4) participation in public education on local, regional and national levels, and collection of data and evaluation; and 5) development and implementation of continuing education for primary and specialty care physicians, and collection of data and evaluation of this activity.